modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Regions by Geography Image:Atlas.jpg poly 357 100x 348 106 343 107 323 117 321 122 312 126x 323 127 336 121 341 128 363 134 390 138x 390 127x 380 127 376 112x 370 111 367 106 Mediterranean poly 342 85 346 93 357 100 348 106 343 107 323 117 321 122 312 126 304 124 303 120 303 106 317 105 313 95 324 90 337 97 348 77 Western Europe poly 283 45 273 52 301 87 313 95 324 90 337 97 348 77 358 78 362 72 366 66 378 64 385 59 393 53 403 48 409 42 382 34 358 35 Northern Europe poly 283 45 273 52 241 121 228 126 172 155 140 146 132 143 123 143 114 137 106 137 113 156 110 158 83 120 45 72 26 80 1 87 1 43 165 11 263 9 302 11 North America poly 241 121 228 126 172 155 140 146 132 143 123 143 114 137 106 137 113 156 110 158 167 221 178 223 183 212 197 218 199 209 210 207 225 211 232 206 Central America and Caribbean poly 167 221 178 223 183 212 197 218 199 209 210 207 225 211 232 206 264 232 250 268 219 345 199 351 188 347 178 338 Latin America poly 425 256 420 290 376 310 359 311 342 271 345 256 348 241 358 242 361 248 365 242 370 242 378 248 380 236 386 228 404 225 Southern Africa poly 376 112 370 111 367 106 357 100 346 93 348 77 358 78 362 72 366 66 378 64 385 59 393 53 403 48 409 42 423 33 431 84 423 98 417 108 408 104 401 107 Central Europe poly 390 138 390 127 380 127 376 112 401 107 425 126 430 140 448 142 449 153 421 190 407 178 394 157 Western Asia poly 421 190 400 188 389 157 366 158 364 164 344 156 342 170 347 177 345 184 331 185 326 191 315 192 310 187 290 187 294 200 304 212 321 210 348 241 358 242 361 248 365 242 370 242 378 248 380 236 386 228 404 225 420 212 428 193 Sahelia poly 698 22 698 153 565 153 568 133 563 124 560 121 562 114 571 107 573 98 578 89 568 77 554 73 552 82 546 90 527 84 504 66 504 55 503 53 537 44 546 22 Far East poly 312 126 323 127 336 121 341 128 363 134 390 138 394 157 366 158 364 164 344 156 342 170 347 177 345 184 331 185 326 191 315 192 310 187 290 187 286 160 293 148 304 130 North Africa poly 0 87 36 170 0 349 Australasia poly 486 206 514 201 520 212 526 219 527 209 538 190 537 180 537 174 533 166 530 160 514 157 484 135 488 132 477 125 470 119 461 123 468 130 459 137 448 142 449 135 443 164 474 207 Southern Asia poly 698 153 698 349 486 349 486 206 514 201 520 212 526 219 527 209 538 190 537 180 537 174 560 166 565 153 Australasia poly 546 90 527 84 504 66 504 55 503 53 537 44 546 18 455 22 437 22 423 33a 431 84 423 98 417 108 408 104 401 107 425 126 430 140 448 142 449 135 477 125 497 119 503 110 473 102 485 91 503 100 532 100 542 99 550 93 Eurasia poly 563 124 560 121 562 114 571 107 573 98 578 89 568 77 554 73 552 82 546 90 550 93 542 99 532 100 503 100 497 119 477 125 488 132 484 135 514 157 530 160 537 174 560 166 565 153 568 133 China desc none :Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. For ''Age of Darkness, please go here instead.'' The world is divided into 15 regions, being: *China — Consisting of a single contiguous region cut off from the rest of the world by inhospitable terrain, China managed to develop its own culture and solidify as a single nation almost as large and populous as the Roman empire of yore. China is still a somewhat backward country no thanks to the conservative policies of the Qing rulers which have bordered on xenophobia. *Far East — This sparsely populated region, shorn of resources as it may be, brokers a strategic role as a gateway between Asia, Europe and America by way of the Bering Sea that separates Kamchatka from Alaska. *Southern Asia — This region covers the Indian subccontinent, as well as the so-called "Indianised" kingdoms of south-eastern Asia. Rich in resources and located at the strategic south-easternmost tip of the Old World, Southern Asia however is politically restive, due to the many conflicts now taking place between the four major powers of this region — India, Siam, Burma and Vietnam. *Eurasia —The heartland of many empires, Eurasia is nevertheless a region of scarce resources. The main draw of this place is its location between Central Europe and Asia. *Western Asia — The region of Western Asia covers the Middle East, and is probably one of the most strategically important locations of the Old World. *Mediterranean — Long considered to be the cradle of Western civilisation, the Mediterranean however is dwindling in importance and will be doing so with all economic significance having departed from the Silk Road to the maritime routes to Africa and America. Nevertheless, the interconnectedness of the Mediterranean's islands guarantees its resurgence as a vital gateway to Europe should the Western imperial powers set their gaze upon Africa and Asia. *Central Europe — The vast expanses and immense population density of Central Europe make it a lynchpin of European empires. *Northern Europe — Pinched between the Arctic Circle and the more prosperous and fertile southern reaches of the European continent, Northern Europe is a land of extremes in both natural resources, hazards and demographic growth. *Western Europe — Heavily industrialised and densely populated, Western Europe has the most tumultous histories and the most powerful armies on the face of the earth to date, due to it being dominated by several powers which have fought long and destructive wars against one another for almost two millenia. *North Africa — Desolate and arid, North Africa would be neglected but for the fact that it controls access between Western Europe and the rest of the African continent. *Southern Africa — Still isolated and relatively underpopulated, Southern Africa is a prize waiting for the most intrepid of explorers and soldiers. *Sahelia — After the deathly emptiness of Northern Africa, the Sahelia is a blend of welcome green forests and baking grasslands, for it is here that the desert meets the rainforest. *North America — Despite European habitation to the east and south for decades, North America is still not completely civilised, yet the many rare resources in the region mean that it is one of the richest regions in the whole world. *Latin America — This is a land which dreams and legends are made of. Harsh mountainscapes exist cheek-to-jowl with sweltering jungles, all intersected by the great Amazon river to the north and the Pampas of the south. *Central America and Caribbean — Despite untold wealth and dazzling natural beauty, Spain's unfulfilled dreams of colonial greatness have left Central America and the Caribbean devastated and destitute following a destructive war which saw its grip on Latin America loosened once and for all. *Australasia — Wide and hitherto unexplored, Australasia however has been known for the quality of its fishing and whales, made convenient by the many atolls in the region here. How are tribute bonuses calculated? They are calculated based on three things: supply centres, total tribute, and territorial size. *Territorial size varies and is more of convenience than reality *Supply centres vary and are based on the number of ports and manpower factors available *Tribute is assigned to reflect geopolitcal dynamics so although China is territorially smaller than Europe it has a high tribute score attached to it. The unification bonuses are then assigned based on the size of a continent's geopolitical factor, which is supply times times territory size. Unlike Rise of Kings, rare resources are more important and are treated as being worth 100 tribute each. as such: Strategic resources (and where to find them) Notes: Lead assumes the bonuses of Obsidian . Category:Rise of the Moderns Category:CtW